bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tegeki Matinato
Tegeki Matinato is the current captain of the 5th division. Personality Tegeki has a laid back, go with the flow personality. He is very kind, and often jokes around. He cares for all his comrades. He is much like Shunsui Kyouraku. He is usually carrying a smile, but in serious times, he is very serious. Others take him as a joke, but if he is serious he is very intimidating. In battle he compliments his opponetn for all of their correct movements. If they are doing something wrong, he will tell them how to fix it. He often tries to talk his way out of fight, but if the situation is bad, he will fight with full effort. He believes that all with eventually surpass him for those who haven't already. He greatly hate fighting, as he thinks it is a disgrace and no matter what side you are on, once you start fighting you are on the wrong. He is also very lazy. Appearance He wears a black traditional captain uniform under his haori. He also wears a black kimono with a white uniform underneath in differant occasions. Backround As a student in the academy, he was taunted for being the least possible to succeed. He didn't try at all. He was encouraged by both Ukitake, and Kyouraku, but he wouldn't train. Only a young shinigami of the 5th division believed in him (Ukitake and Kyouraku believed in him but he didn't know). That shinigami's name was Aonaba Ochira. Later, the two were fighting a hollow, and he was severly wounded. Tageki quikly dispatched the hollow, but it was too late for his friend. The death of Aonaba encouraged Tageki to work hard. As he got stronger, his superiors became more and more surprised. By the rule of recomendations, Tegeki became a captain, right out of the academy. Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist- he is a remarkable swordsman by the fact that he could evenly fight Yamamoto with no spiritual energy used. This is his foremost specialty in fighting. Genius- his other most notable trait is his intellect. He can create excellant strategies, and can quikly find his opponent's weakness. He was a candidate for the 12th division, but it was already filled by Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Immense Spiritual Power- He has an immense amount of spiritual power. Flash Steps Master- his flash steps is on par with Byakuya Kuchiki, except for the extra abilities. Kido Mater- He is able to use up to spells of 90 (without incantation) Enhanced Endurance- not as powerful as Kenpachi Zaraki, but still a good endurance. Hand to Hand combatant- good precision in hand to hand combat. Zanpakuto Zanpakuto Name: Nitsuku Hitotsu (to become one)- a regular katana, with a green guard, a green blade, and a white hilt. Shikai''- Haku Sentou (A Fair Fight)-'' command-''' "Erase all power, and reveal the truth" In shikai, Nitsuku Hitotsu extends about a half of a foot, and the blade and guard turn white. The blade also glows white. ''Shikai Ability''- In the shikai form, Nitsuku Hitotsu can cancle any zanpakuto ability. First, it has to taste the other zanpakuto, and then can prevent it, or cancle the release. It also can block or cancle all kido, flash steps, or anything else using spiritual power. This power basically make the fight a fair fight. ''Bankai''- '''Kanningu Nitsuku Hitotsu (Cheat in a fair fight)- In bankai the sword dissapears, and can be recreated with energy. Bankai Ability- In bankai form, Nitsuku Hitotsu dissapears, and a large barrier (1 kilometer at most) of pure, white spiritual power is created around the enemy(s) and Tegeki. This barrier slowly absorbs the energy of evryone inside. The amount of people inside does not change the speed of the absobtion of the spiritual energy. As Tegeki gains more and more spiritual power, a sword of pure white energy is created. The sword starts out as a energy hilt, and slowly grows as more and more energy is absorbed. After the sword is complete, it will give off powerful energy, and be at full power. Once at full power, you gain abilities: Abilities only after enough energy is absorbed: Yuubae-Sunset Glow- '''a powerful ball of pure white spiritual energy. Relationships '''Shunsui Kyouraku-'''very friendly, and first along with Jushiro Ukitake, to believe in him. '''Jushiro Ukitake- '''same reasons as Kyouraku. '''Aonaba Ochira- first person he knew who believed in him. Helped him with all of his problems. First to befriend him. Quotes "Once you step onto the battlefield, you are already in the wrong." "My friend, this world is just a playground, it is simple, but everything in it can be used in new ways, and everyone's job is to find new ways to use it." "All that lies ahead is another path, but you can choose the path, and depending on your choice, this chaos could become piece." "Don get your hopes up." "Revenge will take you down a path of hatred, and even after your goal is accomplished then what? Will you find another path of hatred? Or will you find a path of peace and love? After a path of hatred, there is no turning back. I can not tell you what to choose, but choose wisely."